The Amusement Park of Dreams, Digimon Land!
|airdate=(Ja:) February 26, 2012 |continuity= }} Synopsis When kids begin to disappear in large numbers, Mikey and Ewan suspect a Digimon's involvement and set out to investigate. Tagiru then returns from a failed Digimon Hunt and meets Bakomon, a Digimon who has been inviting children to a theme park called DigimonLand. Tagiru and Gumdramon follow him there and find many other Digimon working hard to make children happy. They decide to put off their Hunt and join the fun, but the good times are cut short when Tagiru's friends try out the special attraction and are not seen again... Two girls walk about town, talking about what to do, when a monster made out of boxes suddenly appears out of a TV and invites them to Digimon Land, an amusement park located in the DigiQuartz. Instead of accepting the invite, the two girls run off. As the dejected looks down sadly, Bacomon-chan appears beside him and questions if he succeeded. After admitting his failure, the pink Bacomon scolds him and begins to show him how it's done. A young boy with what looks like a gaming device is walking nearby. Bacomon-chan appears out of the game system and drags the boy into Digimon Land. Bacomon comments on Bacomon-chan's pushiness before a group of screaming kids are shown entering the DigiQuartz. Tagiru comes out from DigiQuartz, frustrated that he did not catch any Digimon today. The two girls earlier on wonder what the box thing was and what DigimonLand is. Tagiru begs them to tell him what DigimonLand is. In Digimon Land, various Digimon, are entertaining the children. A is serving kids roasted potatoes. is busy watching Digimon Land from afar with the boss of the Bacomon. Bacomon-chan calls the other Bacomon, who all appear to report their sales to Jokermon. The first Bacomon reports that he has gotten eight children. The next two say that they have collected six children each. Bacomon-chan reports that she has gotten eighteen children, which shocks the others and applause her. The rookie Bacomon reports he has gotten none, infuriating Bacomon-chan since she had taught him how to get children inside. The rookie apologizes, and Jokermon accepts it, as the rookie is still new. He believes that if the rookie tries harder, he will get more children to come to the park. The rookie vows to get the most amount of people, and Jokermon is pleased at this. The rookie then goes back to the Real World, using his usual method to get people, and spots Tagiru coming. Tagiru asks if he is the Digimon the two girls earlier on were talking about, and the rookie is confused. Tagiru then asks the rookie to take him to Digimon Land, making the rookie extremely happy as he has gotten his first customer. Believing that Digimon Land will let him hunt as many Digimon as he wants, Tagiru asks Bacomon for the pass. Bacomon tells him that he can come and go as he pleases, and Tagiru hits the green button which sucks him into Digimon Land. The rookie shows him around, and Jokermon is pleased that he has brought his first customer. Jokermon tells Tagiru that after he is done, he recommends going to the high speed aerial roller coaster, which is Sephirotmon. The two girls earlier on find Tagiru and tell him that the place is exciting. The three girls then go to Sephirotmon, but one of them doesn't go. The other two go inside his mouth, and Sephirotmon shows a grin. Tagiru, Gumdramon and Bacomon go to the cruise, and Bacomon tells them that this is his favorite attraction since he can relax on this one. As Tagiru and Gumdramon leave, Sephirotmon finds the two as a threat to his plan. At a crime scene, Tagiru meets up with Mikey and Ewan, who have been trying to find Digimon Land since many kids have begun to disappear. Tagiru shows them a pass, and the latter believe that something is not right. Tagiru tells them that the Digimon there have been friendly, but then remembers that one of the girls said that she hasn't seen them since they went onto the special attraction. Tagiru asks Mikey and Ewan to come with him. In Digimon Land, the girl tries to find her friends, with Bacomon also helping her. Bacomon-chan takes the rookie to Jokermon, who is "furious". Jokermon is rapidly apologizing to Sephirotmon, and Jokermon tells the rookie to apologize to him too. Sephirotmon turns into his true form, panicking the rookie. Sephirotmon then shows him a picture of Gumdramon, telling the rookie he is not one of the Digimon, and asks the rookie where he got him from. The rookie tells him that he got him from the Human World, and that he is bringing friends over. Sephirotmon tells the rookie that Digimon in the Human World are most likely to be a Hunter's partner. Sephirotmon then takes all of the kids in Digimon Land into himself, to further expand his own power. Xros Heart soon arrives and finds the Digimon responsible for causing it. The rookie apologizes to Tagiru, since he didn't know what the actual purpose of Digimon Land was. Xros Heart digivolves their Digimon to get the abducted kids back from Sephirotmon. Arresterdramon and OmniShoutmon attack Sephirotmon, but he absorbs their attacks and sends it back at them. Tagiru manages to convince the rookie to find his true dream. The rookie tapes Sephirotmon's extension orbs, turning the children's laughter into fear, which causes Sephirotmon to lose power. The Digimon overpower him, and Arresterdramon finishes him off. Jokermon is also finished off, and Tagiru collects their data. The abducted children are taken back to the real world. The rookie apologizes to Tagiru again, and Gumdramon asks the other ones if they would like to apologize or think about what they had done in his Fusion Loader. The boss of the Bacomon apologizes, and so does the other Bacomon. The leader of the Bacomon, Bacomon-chan and the rookie wonder what will happen now, since no one will come back again. Shoutmon suggests that they should make Digimon Land a Digimon-themed park, and Tagiru will come back again to play there. The rookie bursts into tears, and the leader asks the two if they should give Digimon Land one more chance. Everyone then decides to play a bit longer in Digimon Land before leaving. Featured Characters ' (24) |c10= * (2) *' ' (3) * (8) *Yakiimon (13) *Pillomon (15) *' ' (16) *' ' (17) *' ' (20) *' ' (21) *' ' (22) * (30) * (31) * (32) * (33) * (34) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Introduction Corner Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Yay! My first customer! I'm so happy!" :—The rookie Bacomon is a little too ecstatic at convincing Tagiru to come to Digimon Land. Other notes de:Der Vergnügungspark der Träume, Digimon Land!